Sharpening apparatuses for sharpening blades such as skate blades have been available for decades. However, the prior art sharpening apparatuses are manual and require extensive skills and experience of the person doing the sharpening. This results in varying sharpening results and makes it more difficult for users of skate blades to obtain properly sharpened skate blades. There is a need for an effective sharpening method and apparatus that is easy to use while providing consistent and high-quality sharpening of skate blades.
The method of the present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the method of the present invention is for sharpening a blade. An automatic sharpening apparatus is provided that has a housing with an elongate opening defined therein. A blade is placed inside the elongate opening. The blade is tightened between self-centered clamp holders. The rotation of the grinding wheel is turned on. The rotating grinding-wheel engages the blade and automatically moves along the blade by following a contour of the blade. While the grinding wheel moves along the blade, a counter-weight provides a counter-weight to the grinding wheel. The blade is sharpened while the blade is stationary inside the elongate opening of the housing.
The method further has the step of tightening the clamp holders about the blade by turning a knob.
The method further has the step of sliding protrusions relative to elongate openings.
The method further has the step of turning a threaded lead screw to move a grinding mechanism, supporting the grinding wheel, so that the grinding wheel moves between elongate bars in operative engagement with the grinding mechanism.
The method further has the step of axially adjusting a position of the grinding wheel between the elongate bars.
The method further has the step of the grinding wheel and the counter-weight pivoting about an axle of a support.
The method further has the step of turning an intermediate coupling relative to a threaded fastener both in operative engagement with the grinding wheel to move the grinding wheel relative to the elongate bars.